Truth hurts, or does it?
by chris pwure
Summary: subaru and seishirou... fuuma and kamui... what they do in the end
1. Subaru's confession

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of X. though I wish I did.  
  
The wind whipped at his hair, blocking his view of the person whose expression he most wanted to see. The sky was growing darker, clouds obscuring the sunlight. The park was almost empty, save for himself and Seishirou. Subaru closed his eyes, willing Seishirou to say a word, anything.  
  
Yet, all remained eerily silent. There was not even a slight movement from Seishirou to show that he had heard the heartfelt words of Subaru. Subaru could hardly believed that he had the guts to say what had been hidden in his heart for so long. Yet, reality was setting in, it was no dream. He HAD spoken those words.  
  
"Kill me. Yes, you've heard me. You know that's my wish. To die at your hands. Must you torture me so? Make me wait for an eternity to be happy? Does it surprise you? Make you think deeper than you can ever imagine? For some perverse reason I can't imagine, it might even make you happy that my fate lies in your hands.  
  
Questions that can never be answered, because you'll never take my words seriously, never take me seriously. I'm just a game, something to pass the time, suppress the boredom. Do I sound bitter? Of course. That's because I am.  
  
You're the hunter, I'm the prey. The hunter loves, craves, needs... wants the chase. The prey can only keep on running. That's the way it has been for centuries, and that's the way it will continue to be.  
  
I'm tired of running. Tired of playing the game which has no rules, the only rules are those you make up at the spur of the moment to see my panic and my fear. Tired of life without you by my side.  
  
That will surprise you. I've watched you, unbeknown to you, I enjoyed the chase. It meant that I was something to you. Will you at least grant that wish? If you cannot kill me, then love me instead. Life is meaningless without your loved ones by your side...  
  
I'm not the innocent person you think I am. I've seen the worst and best side of you. Nothing can surprise me anymore. Simply because I've been shocked by your murderous deeds, yet touched by the softness of your hands when you caress my cheek. You may have kept silent, but I believe that your touch spoke volumes even when you failed to say a word.  
  
The influence you've had on my life, the changes in me, as the seasons pass by, I find myself reflecting your thoughts and words. No, not becoming you, but understanding you. The reasons for your motivations.  
  
I'm not being naive, I know you better than you know yourself. You may scoff at my words, laugh hysterically. But do me this little favour, look into your heart and you'll realize the truth. I'm more than a thing to you. From that day we met, we were destined to hate each other. At the same time, destined to love each other."  
  
The memories of his words engulfed Subaru again. Waiting was an agony. At least Seishirou had not fled. Was he and Seishirou no better than chessmen, moved by an unseen power? Yes, the future was pre-destined, but Subaru firmly believed that destiny could be changed. The living proof was of Kamui's own decision, and the consequences the poor boy had to bear.  
  
He hung his head, he was never going to get a reaction from the man who's heart was cold as ice. Before he could turn around and leave, Seishirou placed a hand around his clenched fingers, and opened his mouth in response to Subaru's words.....................  
  
-end- or is it?  
  
Note: if I do get reviews for this, I may consider writing on, instead of it being a one shot like I planned. Who know? I might even write the thoughts of Seishirou and what he said to Subaru. 


	2. Seishirou's response

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X characters.  
  
The air was cold, biting its fingers into Seishirou's skin, forcing him to wince slightly. Strange, for it was seldom he would feel the cold. With the wind whipping around him, he acknowledged that winter was soon arriving. He thought that Subaru would have more sense than that to ask him to meet him at all places, a park, just as winter was dawning.  
  
Both men stood still, neither had said a word. Seishirou was just about to enquire the reason for the meeting when Subaru had astonished him with a speech. He had not known that there were so many things that Subaru was unhappy with. It was as if a dam had broken and all of Subaru's grievances had poured out like a waterfall.  
  
Surprising himself, Seishirou had listened, taking in what Subaru was telling him. Sadness clouded his features, and he could only hang his head at the cruel words. Maybe not cruel, as Subaru was never cruel on purpose. But the fact remained, Subaru had faced too many disappointments and in his haste to get it off his chest, he had not really considered his words, hence the "so-called" cruelty of it all.  
  
Funny, Seishirou had thought with an ironical smile upon his lips. HE was the one who was supposed to be cruel, yet it was the other way round. HE was the one who wasn't supposed to be sorry, or even guilty. Yet just those words of Subaru... he shook his head.  
  
When he next lifted his head, ready to tell Subaru the truth, he had noticed the boy's emotions flitting across his face; it was that easy to read. Nothing was shielded; it was as if the confession that drained his ability to hide from Seishirou his innermost thoughts.  
  
Subaru looked almost ready to flee, and Seishirou gently reached out and touched his fingers. Subaru turned his head back, cocking it to one side as he contemplated Seishirou's face.  
  
Feeling the iciness of Subaru's frost-bitten fingers, Seishirou rubbed his fingers together with Subaru, taking his time to say what he did not want to say. However, circumstances were such, and he could not ignore it anymore, lest he lost the person most important to him.  
  
"Well, since you've chosen such a dreadful and insane time to tell me what you think of me, I guess I have no choice but to answer your questions. Look at your expression; you'll think I'm just joking with you."  
  
The joking tone changed abruptly, and was replaced with one more solemn, but nonetheless, still having a twinge of care free abandon.  
  
"I supposed I knew, somewhat, of your feelings towards me. However, I guess I just liked teasing you, seeing your response towards my actions, it was fun. Evil though it may have seemed to you, to me it gave me purpose. Do you know that before I do something, I would ask myself, 'what would Subaru say to this?' Of course you wouldn't know, it's weird if you did, seeing how an expert I am at concealing my emotions.  
  
You started out as a game, but it turned out to be something more. To put it simply, the seducer had become the seduced. Why would I kill you when I love you? Love, a rather strong word for me to use, one that I never thought would be in my vocabulary. Wonders of wonders, I do love you.  
  
Who wouldn't? Your child-like innocence at first, then your maturity forced on you by cruel circumstances of fate. I've known your hatred for me and what I do, but it has always been over shadowed by your love for me. I've known that you think me a paradox, or rather, your feelings for me as a paradox. How can one love and hate the same person so much?  
  
It's true. We're two people tossed together into the swirling tempest of fate. Like you, I believe that fate can be fought, can be changed. Perhaps you've made the first step to changing it by telling me the truth. You're more than a thing to me, you're the very life I live for. Don't question my words anymore, just accept that you matter.  
  
I'm glad you understand my motivations, because we cannot change our past. I pray that since you've tossed caution to the wind, you've also come to the conclusion that I love you, but I cannot change what I do just for you. I am a killer at heart. But a lover for you."  
  
Seishirou stopped, almost ashamed he had revealed that much. Silently, he brushed away the tear that flowed down Subaru's cheek. Whispering, he asked,: "I've hurt you... you never meant for me to say all that."  
  
In response, Subaru merely pressed his face into Seishirou's neck, murmuring back: "No, you've told me what I had always wanted to hear. I love you for who you are, there is no need to change for me. I would never want that, never expect that. For to change but one thing of your personality, would be to change completely the person I love."  
  
Seishirou ran his fingers down Subaru's back, caressing him gently. Lowering his mouth to Subaru's, he smiled, the truth didn't hurt, not like he had thought. It had instead, brought more rewards than he could have ever imagined. He then led Subaru out of the cold and into the warm comfort of his embrace.  
  
-end-  
  
Thanks to all those that reviewed, I know I left you with a cliffhanger, and I'm sorry about that. Talk about pressure to try to beat the previous chapter, I never thought it would be that touching (-.-;;), and since I am a fan of Seishirou and Subaru, fear not, I will never write an unhappy ending for them. Thankiesssssss... love you guys. Was wondering if I should continue with confessions of Fuuma and Kamui, maybe? 


	3. In the Middle of Nowhere

Disclaimer: X characters owner I am not, I can only write a lot.  
  
Kamui sank down on his bed, a drawn and weary look on his face. He hated school, he liked learning. But he hated school. He always found it hard to concentrate on his work and was often distracted. And the distractions were coming more and more often. Help from the other Seals were always welcomed, but whenever he found himself faced with the torture of Mathematics, it was best to stay far away from humanity. He had a tendency to want to throw things.  
  
Soft murmurs outside his bedroom door proved too much, they disturbed his train of thought. He sighed extra loudly; hoping the people outside would get the hint and leave him alone for a while to enjoy his solitude.  
  
A soft knock and Subaru peeped though the crack of the door. Seeing his friend's grumpy face, Subaru smiled. Mathematics had never been Kamui's strong subject.  
  
"Come in. Of course, since you're already half way in, you might as well come the whole way in." Kamui's semi-sarcastic tone drew laughter from Subaru. It still unnerved Kamui a bit to hear that laughter. Ever since that talk with Seishirou, all the Seals had seen the change in his demeanor. The wonders of love, he thought.  
  
Subaru moved closer to Kamui, and then a shout from Kamui told him that Seishirou's appearance was a surprise. Mildly, Seishirou said: "Kamui. Me being here shouldn't be a surprise. It's not that I don't trust my Subaru, but well, temptations are everywhere."  
  
"Don't tease Kamui." Subaru said, not annoyed. Kamui's face had gone slightly red when Seishirou had teased him. "If Kamui is a temptation for me, then what about you? You do realize that there are more temptations for you then for me? What about Fuuma? Or even Yuuto? Not to mention..." Subaru trailed off, noticing that Kamui had given him a weird look.  
  
"I'm more in control than you. Even if Fuuma threw himself at me, which I highly doubt, I'm sure I wouldn't do anything. But then, why would he want to spoil our beautiful friendship?" Seishirou's airy tone was light.  
  
"Stop talking about Fuuma. Please? It's making me..." Kamui realized to whom he was speaking to, and ceased to complete his sentence. He groaned again and turned away from Subaru and Seishirou. It seemed that there was no hope of running away from distractions.  
  
"Making you what? All warm and fuzzy inside? Or does it make your stomach curl and your hair stand on end?" Seishirou remarked. He knew the past friendship that Kamui had had with Fuuma, and remember the sadistic things Fuuma, no, "Kamui" had done to the boy.  
  
Kamui's silence was all the encouragement Subaru needed. Everyone needed that special someone to live for, to be happy together. Generous person that he was, he resolved to help Kamui with his problem, he just needed Seishirou's help for that.  
  
Minutes later outside Kamui's room, a loud "WHAT!!!" had issued from Seishirou's mouth. Subaru looked at him pleadingly, an expression of hope plastered on his face. Seishirou shook his head and clenched his lips together, indicting that the possibility was near impossible.  
  
Subaru just said sulkily: "Don't you want the two of them to be as happy as we are? They were friends for a few years, I can tell Kamui likes Fuuma." With that, he pressed his lips with Seishirou's and deepened the kiss. All was silent was a few minutes. With a groan, Seishirou had reluctantly ended the kiss. He knew that it had come with a price. Helping both Kamuis.  
  
Note: well, I just added in this little chapter for the fun of it. It's the so-called beginning for the next 2 confessions. (F/K)  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed. 


	4. Kamui and Fuuma

Disclaimer: I do not own X  
  
Kamui softened his groans, and wished that Subaru and Seishirou had not come and talked to him. He hated feeling this way, but he could not hide it any longer. A childhood friend, best friends ever since he could remember.  
  
Floods of memories enveloped him, beautiful and innocent days long past, and then the raw pain of finding out the consequences of his choice to be a Seal bit into the recesses of his memory and the dream turned into a nightmare.  
  
Making up his mind, he walked to where he had often seen Fuuma. Winter had arrived, and the snowflakes fell prettily in erratic patterns. Absently, he noted that it was also the same park that Subaru had expressed his feelings to Seishirou. Almost guiltily, as if he was spying, which he was, he watched Fuuma. It was almost hypnotic, the sight of Fuuma and snowflakes swirling around him. It was almost surreal.  
  
Stretched languidly on a bench, Fuuma was sharp enough to detect the presence of his twin star. Yet, he made no move to go up to him. He had also been thinking, thinking of how much he had once valued Kamui's friendship. He didn't have that much of a conscience to feel guilty that he had killed his sister or even tortured Kamui mercilessly. Those little incidents only served to sweeten his day.  
  
Yet he felt a strange desire to go and touch Kamui's face. He snorted. He had once hated Kamui, for Kamui held his life in his hands. He couldn't pave the way for his own destiny; he had only waited, waited for the day that Kamui had chosen. Now, the hatred had disappeared, a grudging sense of admiration for the boy had taken its place.  
  
Kamui had weathered so much, suffered so much, thanks to him. So if Kamui had become stronger because of Fuuma, which would mean the boy was indebted to him. He smiled at that thought, screwed though it was, it certainly seemed logical. Chuckling, he thought of exactly how he wanted Kamui to repay the debt.  
  
Was it just physical attraction? Of course not, Fuuma knew that he LIKED Kamui. He liked his friend's loyalty; God knows how many times he had heard Kamui's wish to bring him back. He liked Kamui's wit, it made life entertaining. Seems there was a lot he liked about Kamui.  
  
But love? There was always jealousy whenever he saw Subaru with Kamui. There was nothing to fear in that area now, since Subaru and Seishirou, were, of all things, a couple. He shuddered at that thought, but admitted that it didn't make Seishirou any less of a man. There was always jealousy whenever he saw Kamui getting along with anyone else. But that could probably be chalked up to his possessive character trait.  
  
He frowned, then stopped thinking altogether when Kamui finally drew near, his mind going blank, for once without a smart thought in his head.  
  
Collecting himself, he merely lifted his head slowly, as if he could not be bothered. Kamui's fingers were nervously twisting the buttons on his shirt, undoing and doing the same button again and again. Lithe fingers.. Fuuma stiffened; he had better get his wits about himself.  
  
"Fuuma. I. er, how's the weather?" Kamui almost had a heart attack when he heard what he said coming out of his mouth. What kind of stupid question was that?  
  
"Hmm? As good as it gets when it's snowing." Fuuma looked surprised at the question, as expected. He took a closer look at Kamui, the boy seemed like he was in pain, grappling with an unseen enemy over something.  
  
For the first time in a very long while, he paused to look into Kamui's heart and found his wish. It had gotten sickening after a while, for every time before today, he had, out of sheer boredom, looked into Kamui's heart.  
  
Kamui's wish had bored him even further. It was always the same, I wish to get Fuuma back. What a stupid wish, especially when it was impossible. Why would Fuuma want to come back? After all, now he almost had the world at his feet, life was way better than before. He didn't have an obligation to anyone, and the truth of the matter was that no matter how much he had loved Kotori, she was a little irritating. Now, the source of minor irritation was gone. He could live his life the way he wanted to, answering to no one.  
  
Kamui's new wish startled his cool demeanor. He was visibly shaken. It turned out that he wasn't the only one who was contemplating the other in a different way. Kamui's wish now plainly said: "I wish that Fuuma would love me the way I love him, more than a friend, more like a lover."  
  
Kamui spoke again, when it was clear that Fuuma was not going to offer any more information about the weather or make some sarcastic crack about Kamui going more insane. It did not seem as if Fuuma would attack him either.  
  
"I have something to tell you." Praying that Fuuma would listen and not say a word before he was done, he paused.  
  
"Go on." Fuuma needed the time to think, so he waited.  
  
"I must be going crazy, but you must know that already. I'm blabbering gibberish, and not talking right. See, even my grammer's gone. But I guess that's just the effect you have on me.  
  
I'm not sadistic or perverse in any way, it's just that whenever I see you, or talk to you, I feel more than an intense desire to get you back. You've changed, for the better? It IS sadistic, isn't it? To like you when you are cruel to me instead of when you're kind. It made me happy you paid so much attention to me.  
  
Then, I told myself that the only reason you paid so much attention to me was because I was the Kamui you were supposed to kill. Your interest in me was only because I was your adversary.  
  
I rather hear your laughter at my words than not letting you know what I felt. After all, we only live once. Disappointment is better than regret. I rather not go through life thinking, "What if? What if?" "So you're trying to say you like me." Fuuma said, interrupting. It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"No, it's more than like."  
  
"Love?"  
  
"Yes." The simplicity of the answer made his point all the more poignant. All the more real.  
  
"How can you love me? I've done more than my fair share in hurting you. And I'm not even repentant. I killed the person you loved the most, I delighted in your terror and pain. The one you love is gone, if you had even loved me, that person is dead now. I am Kamui and Fuuma. We're no longer two separate entities, we're one and the same." Fuuma's voice spoke, a musical quality to its rich timber.  
  
"What do you mean? Fuuma and Kamui?" but the answer hit him before he even needed to hear Fuuma's answer.  
  
"Fuuma's accepted the dark Kamui, and the dark Kamui's accepted him. We're one and the same. Why hold on to good when there's nothing to live for in this world? That was what I thought. When you awoke the dark Kamui, there really was no way for it to be reverse, it was destiny.  
  
So we adapted. In a way it's good, I wouldn't be that cruel, I'm NOT that cruel, I can feel. And it made it easier for me to live with what I had done." Fuuma said everything thoughtfully.  
  
"Isn't that good? I'm attracted to the dark Kamui in ways I cannot fathom. To you, Fuuma. At least if I know you love me, you wouldn't hurt me. You'll never hurt the ones you love." Kamui said stubbornly. So what if the dark Kamui had awakened, in ways he was still the same Fuuma.  
  
"That's where you're wrong. Why be so idealistic? Love IS hurting the ones you love because you can see how much they care about you when they cry when you hurt them. I'll put you out of your misery and tell you I love you. To see you in pain over what I've done, there's pleasure in that. But I believe that there's more pleasure in loving you that hurting you, am I right?" Fuuma answer shocked Kamui, though not in a bad way.  
  
"I've never pretended to feel, but I've pretended not to feel. Let's just say that I don't want that now." Fuuma's hand gently brushed Kamui's lips.  
  
Kamui sank slowly down on the bench, his only response that he had heard Fuuma was to allow his tongue to start a slow descent from Fuuma's face to his neck.  
  
-tbc-  
  
Note: well, heh heh, I'm almost done with this fic, I do have plans to continue it. But for that, I need reviews!!! @_@  
  
Thanks to those that reviewed. Which for the last chapter, wasn't many. So, haha, not to sound bitter or anything, but wondering all the same, exactly what do you guys want?! Confessions only or something stupid, like that chapter in the middle of nowhere? I'm confused. Than again, I cater only to myself, no one else. But then again, I WILL listen to what you guys want. Ok, so I'm confusing myself and everyone else on this planet. Nvm, just read and enjoy. XP  
  
Jing Fang!!~! (Nokoru), my dear girl, this fic is dedicated to you. I made it extra long just for you, ok? *hugs* 


	5. Resolution

Disclaimer: I do not own X. Enough said.  
  
"Why me? Why me?" Seishirou grumbled as he was pushed gently but firmly by Subaru.  
  
"I do have a reputation to protect, can't have anyone seeing me doing this, I'm no matchmaker!" Seishirou tried a pleading tone, trying to make Subaru see the error of his ways and release him from the torturous deed he had promised in the spur of the moment.  
  
"You promised." Subaru paid no heed to the grumblings and steered him straight for Fuuma's room in the Angels' headquarters.  
  
At Fuuma's door, Seishirou gave himself a mental pep talk and knocked the door smartly. He gave Subaru a if-we-die-because-of-this-I'm-blaming-you look, who in turn just shrugged his slim shoulders innocently.  
  
There was no response, for a while, so Seishirou knocked again. A loud grumble was heard, and a crash. Subaru looked puzzled, while Seishirou groaned again. Fuuma must have been sleeping and he had just woken him up. What a great start to a great day, he thought wryly. Seishirou was just about to knock again when a very disgruntled Fuuma opened the door, just a crack. He gave a death-like glare and even the Sakura Assassin quaked a little.  
  
"Oh, it's you." Even though he still sounded grumpy, Fuuma smiled slightly, a twinkle in his eyes. Fuuma's eyes traveled past Seishirou towards Subaru and was momentarily stunned with the encouraging look that Subaru seemed to be giving his lover.  
  
"Why knock?" Fuuma asked Seishirou. "You know you're always welcomed into my.... bed." He sent Subaru a wink. "But now's not a good time, boys, I'm entertaining." Fuuma drawled.  
  
"Ok, I know your version of entertaining. Who is it? Let's hope it's not Nataku." Seishirou murmured to Subaru.  
  
Sending them a look of mock annoyance, Fuuma pushed the door open, revealing Kamui sitting demurely on his bed, his shirt unbuttoned. Giving a half squeak of fright, Kamui's eyes turned extra big as he took in the unexpected guests.  
  
However, the strange thing was, Kamui didn't feel shame, not like he imagined. Subaru didn't look at him as if he had committed the ultimate crime; a look of pure satisfaction was evident on his face. Seishirou.... had a look of pure unadulterated relief on his face. He kept muttering a "Thank God, I'm saved," to himself, much to Fuuma's utter bemusement. And damn Fuuma, he looked damn good just standing there smirking at the reactions he had produced. And Kamui wondered yet again what he saw in someone who delighted in embarrassing people, specifically himself.  
  
A short while later.  
  
"Kamui, I can't believe you didn't tell me! No wonder you weren't home yesterday." Subaru was proud of his friend. At least he didn't have to suffer the pains of unrequited love and had managed to take matters into his own hands.  
  
"I couldn't. I'm sorry, but I wasn't sure of it myself." Kamui was apologetic, and he prayed that Subaru would understand. The four of them had gathered together and were sitting on the floor of Fuuma's bedroom, clearing things up with each other.  
  
"Yeah, you too! Did our friendship mean that little to you that you didn't even tell me you were in love with young Kamui here?" Seishirou pointed an accusing finger at Fuuma, his face a mask of annoyance.  
  
"I... er, well, our friendship counts, but...." Fuuma stopped when he saw the mask on Seishirou's face dissolve as Seishirou broke into uncontrollable laughter. He found the entire situation too amusing for words. Was it fate that the Seals and Angels would fall in love with each other? Really, it was very amusing.  
  
"Well, it was fun while it lasted, but I don't see the need to destroy the world anymore." Fuuma trailed a finger around Kamui's jaw, as the latter gently nipped his finger.  
  
"Hmm, you're right. Why bother to destroy the world when the person you love is still living there? That's plain stupidity, and I for one am not stupid." Seishirou contemplated what Fuuma had said and realized that even when he and Subaru had gotten together, neither one of them had thought of what they were going to do with the whole end of the world thing. Neither of them had wanted to think of what might have happened. However, even when Fuuma had not complained, they had just shrugged it off into the backs of their minds. Addressing the question now, he figured that Fuuma had obviously given the question a lot of thought, but the answer he would give was anyone's guess.  
  
"So, shall we write a letter of resignation to Kanoe now?" Fuuma asked.  
  
"She'll be mad. You know she will. How is she going to win?" Seishirou replied, twirling a lock of Subaru's hair. Subaru answered for Fuuma.  
  
"Isn't that good? Won't that mean that Kanoe definitely won't win and the world definitely won't be destroyed? Isn't that what you want?" Subaru knew that out of the Angels, Fuuma and Seishirou were the main two who seemed to do all the attacking, while the others had helped out on whims.  
  
"My brain must have been turned to muss by you." Seishirou acknowledged Subaru's reply. "So, what are we waiting for? The end of the world? Let's write the letter."  
  
Just then, the door opened, and Satsuki looked in.  
  
The four of them stopped their chattering, hoping that if they did not make a noise, she would leave. She just stood there standing for a few minutes in awkward silence and then said: "Are you really not leading the Angels anymore?" Her question was directed at Fuuma.  
  
"Super computer." Seishirou grumbled under his breath. He thought that he was doing a lot of grumbling today.  
  
Kamui threw up his hands and asked no one in particular, "Is there no privacy in this place?"  
  
"Not with Satsuki and Beast around, my love." Fuuma pushed Kamui's hands down, remarking, "God, you do look cute when you do that, cute and rather stupid." That comment earned him a whack on the arm.  
  
Seeing that no one was going to bother to answer her question, Satsuki said: "Kanoe's going to have a fit, and why are you even considering this? It's unthinkable, no one does anything just for love these days. Because there is no love that lasts forever. Why give up your destiny when it's already set in stone?"  
  
"Someone's going to have to stop this destiny crap. There is fate, there is destiny. However, they're two different things. It's fate that we're enemies, but it's not destiny that we'll forever remain enemies. Let me tell you, destiny can be changed."  
  
Satsuki nodded, yet unconvinced. "if that is what you wish..."  
  
"Yes, that's what we wish." Seishirou replied. "If you'll be so kind, as to pass this to Kanoe?" It came out sounding like a question, but both parties knew that it was an order. A strange finality resounded in the air, everyone knew that the war had ended. There would be no more war with the Seals and the Angels.  
  
Satsuki took the letter, which contained a simple note explaining that Fuuma and Seishirou were no longer interested in this meaningless war and had left the Angels.  
  
"See you around." Fuuma gave Satsuki a friendly wave as they shuffled out of the room. They had taken the next step to finding each of their own happiness; with each other.  
  
-end-  
  
Note: Well, that's it, I guess. No more chapters. Though there might be a sequel. I mean, let's have Kanoe's reaction, for I'm sure that given her character, she'll not take the news happily. Reviews? Please? Thanks to those that reviewed.  
  
Jing Fang! This is dedicated to you, yet again. However, it's been a pretty long time since you reviewed. It'll only take less than 10 mins to read and review. Exams are no excuse. *smiles* cya in school. 


End file.
